The invention relates to firearms generally and more particularly to a gun holster for side arms.
The object of the invention is to provide a secure holster for a hand gun or side arm, such as those carried by under-cover police officers, which permits maximum concealment, fast and natural drawing motion without breakout, and a safety device against unauthorized removal from behind.